


You're Always on My Mind

by PinkFluffyBabboonButt



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: A mention of Near, Domestic, M/M, Post-Kira case au, Soulmate AU, soulmates via thoughts, where everyone is alive except Kira and L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFluffyBabboonButt/pseuds/PinkFluffyBabboonButt
Summary: A tiny series comprised of all the points in a post about soulmates by Tumblr blog jupiterjames.





	1. You've had that song stuck in your head for days. It's driving me nuts, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to link the prompt or add the photo of it but I can't find it anymore :/ hope the info in the summary and in the titles helps you guys find the original post.
> 
> Also I made changes to each of the points to make them work with the DN world.

Mello shifted again, rustling the bedsheets as he kept on tossing and turning. Not that Matt minded, he was busy tracking the suspect of their new case so he wasn't anywhere near the bed anyway. However, he was worried.

"I'd told you not to eat chocolate before bed, hadn't I?" Matt asked his boyfriend. He wanted to sound annoyed but failed at it.

"Huh?" Came a muffled answer from the depths of the pillow that Mello had pressed over his head at some point.

"I said, you really should stop eating chocolate before bed, the sugar and caffeine keep you up." Matt said, a little louder this time.

When no answer came Matt let out a relieved sigh. The last case had been a hard one, specially for Mello. Although it had been already several days since the case had been closed Mello still wasn't able to relax. Mello needed this rest a lot but now his eating habits were keeping him up. Pushing the worried thoughts away so he wouldn't wake Mello up, Matt revised the daily schedule of the suspect again. By now he knew what was written on the paper scribbled by Near but focusing on something else than Mello's sleeping patterns or the tedious scene in front of him of the suspect reading a book for three hours straight put his mind in ease.

After a rather slow revising of the schedule. Matt focused back on the screen where the suspect was still half laying on the couch reading a very thick book Matt didn't want to know the name of. Soon he had slipped back into a world of his own as his eyes kept a strict watch in the now sleeping suspect while he hummed to keep himself entertained. The woman had fallen asleep right on the couch.

Suddenly Matt felt Mello's eyes on him. 

"Babe?" He turned to look what had disturbed his boyfriend's peaceful slumber only after three hours of sleep. It wasn't even two in the morning yet.

Instead of a pair of drooping eyes he saw a pair of eyes glaring at him, with Mello's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"What's wrong Mello?" Matt asked, now a tad more worried.

"You don't know what's wrong?" The blonde man asked him, his eyebrow raised in irritation.

"Did I do— I mean, is the light from the computer bothering you?" Matt said, even though he realized that his constant worrying about Mello must've kept the man from sleeping.

Clearly reading Matt's thoughts Mello answered, "No, neither the lights nor your constant worrying hasn't bothered me at all, I can tune them both out. You know that, Matt."

"Then?"

Mello just raised his eyebrow even higher, making Matt wonder how high his boyfriend could raise the eyebrow. Matt hoped Mello hadn't heard that one.

Mello raised his eyebrow in a challenging manner. Damn, he did hear it.

"You're still doing it!"

"Doing what?" Matt asked, confused.

With an exasperated sigh Mello clamped his mouth shut. A moment later a song blared through Matt's mind. Mello was singing in his mind and quite loud. It didn't take too long for Matt to realize what song Mello was thinking of.

Fuck.

"Ok, I get it. I'm sorry. You can shut up now." Matt said shaking his head. Recently the theme song of one of the games he used to play as a young boy suddenly resurfaced and began to play over and over again in his mind. He hadn't realized that the song had been stuck in his head so bad.

"You've had that song stuck in your head for days. It's driving me nuts, too." Mello huffed.

"I'm sorry."

Matt felt bad. All this time he was trying to do anything and everything so Mello could rest but it had been his own mind that was keeping Mello from relaxing. He instantly tried to shut the song away but it just kept getting worse. He let out a few selected curses.

Mello, who had been glaring at Matt, softened his expression.

"Come here, you dummy. She's sleeping anyway, you better catch some sleep too, it'll help us both." He said with a smile.

Matt didn't even need to consider the offer twice, with one last click he put the record on and then joined his boyfriend in the cozy and warm bed, hoping that by the next day the song would leave both their heads.


	2. Why are you making a grocery list in your head while we're having sex?

Their reunion had been heated as it hadn't taken long for Mello to stumble in after a long and tiring case and press Matt against the wall. How long had it been since they'd been standing face to face? Over six months? Almost a year? It was first time since the days when he'd left Wammy for the Kira-case that they'd been apart for so long.

The staring evolved into kisses and soon their bodies were pressed tightly together as they undressed each other. Matt made an incoherent noise to take things to the bedroom. Mello broke the kiss only for long enough to get to the bedroom where he pushed his boyfriend on to the bed. He couldn't even wait to close the door. As their kisses deepened Matt had stripped them both off of their remaining clothes and tackled Mello down.

"Let me do it for you today," he told the blond man while grinding their hips together. Matt leaned in to kiss Mello, who wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling the man closer only to fall asleep surrounded by Matt's warm embrace.

The following morning Mello was the one to pick up where they had left off the previous night. Matt had woken up earlier and was playing some game, on one of his numerous devices that he kept near the bed for such moments, when Mello crawled over him. It didn't take long for the things to get heated again. As Mello made his way down Matt's body a fleeting thought hit him.

_"Carrots,"_

Ignoring the little slip Mello continued making hickeys on Matt's pale skin.

_", cabbage,"_ another fleeting thought hit him. Mello glanced quickly at his boyfriend who seemed to be entirely focused on enjoying the attention Mello was paying him. He sucked the skin of Matt's hips making the man gasp loud.

_", potat—"_

It wasn't a mistake. Those weren't random thoughts. Matt was making a grocery list while they were having sex and out of all the things he could possibly think of, he was thinking of vegetables.

Mello sat up and glared at his boyfriend. "Why are you making a grocery list in your head when we're having sex?"

Matt blushed in embarrassment, he hadn't meant to do so. He had earlier been thinking of what to cook for Mello while playing. When Mello suddenly pounced on him he hadn't had the time to change the track of thoughts.

"I wanted to make a nice meal for you today." He mumbled.

"What?" Mello leaned closer to hear what his boyfriend was saying.

"I wanted to make a nice meal for you." Matt mumbled even quieter.

"Matt, you've been making me listen to you sing that freaking theme song and grocery lists. Saying this one out loud shouldn't be any harder." The blond man said exasperatedly as he shuffled closer.

"I just wanted to cook something nice for you, okay?" Matt said.

Mello wasn't sure what to say. Of course that's what Matt was thinking. He wasn't in mood of sex anymore but he wasn't feeling angry either, maybe a little disappointed and frustrated. Running his hand through his hair Mello backed away to the side of the bed.

"Mello I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's quite late anyway, we better get some breakfast and then we've got some grocery shopping to do."

Mello got up for the loo but Matt stopped him.

"I seriously am sorry."

Mello turned back to see a Latin of upset eyes looking at him.

"I know you are. I said it's okay, didn't I. You can make up for this tonight after we both are pumped up with all the energy from veggies." Mello said and leaned in to give Matt a quick peck on the lips. "Maybe we could buy a few cucumbers."

"Cucumbers? Sure, why not?" Matt said feeling assured.

Mello gave him a long look, moving his gaze from head to toe and lifted his eyebrow seductively, "Of course." However it was the naughty smile that made Matt realize that cucumbers had nothing do with cooking.

"Thats disgusting!" Matt shouted but before he could do anything else Mello had run into the loo locking himself up in there to save himself from his boyfriend's wrath.


	3. Is that really what you think about my ass?

_"Could've had a bit more mass."_

The thought flashed through Mello's mind while he was reading through the file for his latest case. Matt was in the other room trying the beta version of some new game and most probably the characters hadn't been the type he liked.

Whether the couple learnt to tune each other out or not entirely depended on whether the individual people in the wanted or not. In Mello and Matt's case the whole attempt had been horrible. So they gave up and kept the connection open. However, despite the usual comforting bliss, at times the continuously open radio in their minds could get annoying. Not that they were now.

This case was fairly easy one to deal with and only reason it was still going on was because they needed concrete proof. Otherwise, it was all over and out, so a few louder thoughts didn't bother him much at all.

_"It's still nice to grope though._

Another fleeting thought. Mello had no idea what kind of weapons this game had, and given the groping he wasn't eager to know either. He tried to shift his focus on the case. Since he couldn't tune Matt out his only hope was that Matt wouldn't start obsessing over the character too much. He had previous experience of it and it was worse than what Mello had ever experienced. Yes, even worse than being in fear of the Death Note.

For a while Mello was able to focus on his case as the intensity of Matt's thoughts had toned down. Seemed like Matt had gotten over whatever he'd been obsessing about. Letting out a sigh of relief he began to test different theories of how to get some proper proof and be done with the case. Mello seriously wasn't paid enough for dealing with such small cases. Well, technically he was paid a lot but the money wasn't worth his skills.

"... Near can maybe lend us Matsuda for one day..." he muttered under his breath, "And I'll ask Matt to—"

At first Mello was unable to tell what had cut off his thoughts due to the suddenness of a series of utterly obscene yet ridiculous thoughts. Once he'd recovered from initial shock he began to register every single thought and to be fair he kept his cool for long enough. He wanted to rush to the room Matt was in and ask for an explanation, but controlling himself he shifted his attention to Matt.

_"Ugh, it's got more mass, but..."_

The mass of what? Ever since he'd been registering Matt's thoughts that day, all of them had been surrounded by mass of something.

 _"Here we go, now he looks sexy af, though not as much as the real deal."_ Matt literally snorted in his thoughts.

Mello wasn't sure what to make of it. On one hand he was getting curious maybe even a little jealous. Who was sexy and even more in real life? Matt rarely found anyone else but him sexy. In short as Matt said he was Mello-sexual, and the thought that something had changed it was annoying Mello, even if it most probably was a game character. On the other hand he realized how ridiculous this was. Most probably Matt was simply overhyped about some well built character and Mello was reading too much into the situation. All he actually needed to do was ask Matt to "tune it the fuck down".

Since the, now lesser obscene, thoughts didn't stop Mello decided that instead of tormenting himself he should just do the wise thing. However, he did take his time. Of course he'd ask Matt to tune it down, just not before finding out who was sexy enough to invade his boyfriend's mind in such an intense way.

Mello made his way to the other room, very slowly. In fact, perhaps at that moment even a tortoise might've been faster.

_"Pants, pants, pants... boxers first, no... panties, boxers, panties..."_

Mello would've reconsidered his stupid slo-mo quest but after the last thought there was no way he'd make the sensible decision. Instead he finally sped up and barged into the room.

"Matt!"

"Uh?" His boyfriend didn't even bother to turn towards him. He went on tapping the buttons on his teeny tiny device.

Taking a few angry strides Mello was standing next to Matt and the next moment he'd snatched the device from Matt.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Mello asked.

"What am I thinking?" Matt asked confused, but the realization came soon and he blushed bright. "Uh, nothing, just obsessing over Mario?" He said hoping that his angry boyfriend won't take a look at the device dangling from his other hand.

"Yeah, yeah, Mario _my ass_! As if I'm going to believe that." Mello hissed.

However, the threatening hiss didn't have the desired effect on Matt, instead something he'd said made Matt blush even more in embarrassment. It served to only make Mello angrier. What had he said to cause such a counter effect? Was it Mario? Had his boyfriend seriously been obsessing over Mario?

Even though Mello wasn't familiar with games, he knew enough to recognize Mario and lord save Matt if he'd seriously dared to make Mello jealous over Mario. To (hopefully not) confirm it he took a look at the device he'd snatched from Matt. Whatever was on the screen confused him even more than anything this far had.

No, it wasn't Mario with his glorious moustache staring back at him from the screen. Whoever was staring back from the screen was much taller, wore a tight and skimpy leather outfit, had blond hair... And the scar? It was Mello himself?

Baffled Mello looked back and forth between the game screen and Matt who sat awkwardly on a beanbag.

"That's me?"

"Uh, yeah," Matt looked away.

"You turned me into a game character?"

"Technically I turned a game character in to you."

So all this time he'd been obsessing over Mello's— Mello's eyes raked over the game Mello's view was from the front so Mello turned the character to see it from the back. Matt hadn't only made his game self wear skimpy leather outfit but it had "sexy" embroidered in gold on the bottom part,

"This 'sexy' pant and all those weird thoughts," Mello asked, "Is that really what you think about my ass?"

All the dramatic reactions on his part for this? While Matt fumbled to answer the question, Mello had a troubling time trying to decide what to think of the situation. He'd literally ended up thinking that his boyfriend was cheating on him with Mario. Mello wanted to cry at his own stupidity. But it wasn't his fault. It was Matt's and Mello was going to make sure Matt would pay for it. He'd been obsessing over Mello's ass, hadn't he? Mello knew exactly what to do though for now he'd have to push the urge to think of it back because he needed to catch Matt as off guard as he'd been caught.


	4. Stop projecting so much belligerent boredom. I love this TV show.

"Stop projecting so much belligerent boredom. I love this these videos," Matt snapped.

It had been Mello's own idea to join him for the YouTube binging. Matt had found a new gaming channel and he loved the videos. The channel had way too many videos for Matt to bother counting so he'd decided to binge them over the weekend.

"I'd thought it would be more interesting than doing nothing, but it's not. It's worse than doing nothing."

"No one's stopping you from doing something else. Go and do whatever you want," Matt tried to shoo his boyfriend away.

It was seriously getting annoying. He'd just asked Mello to stop the thoughts yet he was still projecting them. And this had been going on for almost two hours. No matter how much Matt loved Mello, but dissing his latest favorite YouTube channel by projecting boredom could never be forgiven.

Matt didn't even notice as Mello padded away from the room. However, soon Mello was there to annoy him again. This time he was readjusting Matt's goggles over and over again.

"Mell!" Matt hissed and tried to push his boyfriend's hands away. To rest of the world Mello was someone to admire from distance and someone to never approach. Even poor Near was half fooled into believing so. But Matt knew very well, how much of a little shit Mello was.

Not only was he a little shit but also an awfully clingy person. Mello was like a cat. Too fucking royal to everyone and had self-appointed Matt as his pillow.

"The hell do you want Mello?!" Matt snapped for the last time. Pausing the video he turned to look at his boyfriend.

Mello had no sign of guilt or remorse showing on his face, instead, the little fucker had a mean smirk on his face.

"Nothing. I just helped you see better by moving your goggles," Mello answered with a lift of an eyebrow.

"I wasn't even wearing them to begin with," Matt pouted.

"I wasn't even wearing them to begin with."

Another evidence of Mello's catlike nature. Getting all playful and cocky while the other party is clearly pissed and angry.

"You really think being cute will make me let you off the hook?"

"Why would I think so, I'm not even on the hook."

"You think you're being cute at all?" Matt said. Mello was being just way too cocky for his tolerance.

"Oh Matt. You know I'm cute all the time. Cute is my middle name."

"Cute my ass!"

"Well, your ass is cute too but that's not the point now," Mello said, baffling Matt. What was he going to do with this little fluff of gold of his?

"What's the point now then?"

Mello clicked his tongue, making a show of thinking an answer to Matt's question.

"Umm, tch," Mello tapped his chin, "Ah, give me moment. I need to think this through a little."

As Mello kept on dragging his little show on and on Matt got an idea he hoped would ground his cocky cat for the moment. Matt put his phone down and crawled over to his boyfriend. Once he got only inches away from Mello he saw the boy closing his eyes, anticipating a kiss.

Instead, Matt booped Mello's now and began rubbing Mello's head.

"Here kitty, kitty. Now don't be a bother. Go out and catch some mice," he said with a devilish grin.

Mellos face contorted in annoyance. The 'kitty kitty' jokes really got on his nerves and he rarely had any proper comeback. However, for once Matt had actually given him a chance for perfect comeback.

Wrapping his arms around Matt, Mello pulled him closer.

"I think I already caught the mouse I wanted. Won't you play with me a little too?" He said hoping to see Matt startled.

"I don't know. Since you have already ruined my mood to binge maybe we could play some..." Matt gave Mello a push and scrambled up. As he ran away he shouted, "... Cat and mouse."

Mello too got up to go after his boyfriend. If it took hundred sassy remarks for the world to shake Mello then it took an uncountable amount to shake Matt. Not that he minded, after all he was a kitty, and kitties needed to show some effort to capture their mice.


	5. No, you didn't forget to lock the door. You can quit fixating on it now.

The drive had been supposed to be fun. Mello had bought a new car for Matt after Matt got his car busted under circumstances Mello would've rather not known. But alas, here he was, trying to enjoy the high speed with Matt's thoughts bombarding him. His boyfriend had certainly become much more housewife-y ever since they'd been able to stop living on the other side of the law.

Before Matt would've shrugged shoulders and hoped to survive the moment to think of anything else later. But now, to Mello's horror, he was retracing his steps from morning to make sure he'd closed the main door. Mello had tried to assure him, even distract him, from obsessing over the door but to no avail. Matt. Just. Wouldn't. Stop.

Rest of the drive went in the same pattern. Mello would distract Matt, who would get completely into telling Mello about the cool gadgets he was going to upgrade the car with. Then a moment of silence when either of them tried to think of something to say would ruin everything. It was a miracle how they hadn't crashed into something yet.

Next time it happened again two weeks later. Mello had had to leave to get some paperwork. Yes, ever since leaving the mafia he had to do his paperwork himself, after every single case. He'd left the connection open so he could wish Matt a good morning once his boyfriend woke up. At first everything was perfectly fine. Matt woke up and sent a loving thought to Mello to which Mello answered equally lovingly. The next few moments were filled with their basic morning banter.

_"I wish I'd been awake to see you before you left."_

_"Seems like I beat you to it. I didn't just see your cute sleeping frown, but your sexy ass too."_

_"You do remember that Near is just way too good at reading your expressions, don't you? You know he's uncomfortable with PDA."_

_"What do you mean PDA? I'm just thinking, it doesn't count as PDA! Besides my poker face game is strong."_

_"Babe, you should really stop being in denial. Your doing that smirk and I can feel it."_

_"What smirk?!"_

Before Matt could answer Near coughed making Mello aware that maybe, just maybe his poker face game wasn't as strong anymore as it used to be. Matt hadn't been the only one to soften and open up after the Kira case. Though they both contributed it, not to the Kira case, but to the fact that they had been able to confess their feelings to each other and take their relationship from just sex friends to much more.

Mello sent a quick good bye to his boyfriend and then toned down the connection so he could focus on finishing the paperwork. Solving cases this way was a bit bothersome but it had been the only way for them to leave the mafia and start clean. They still got to pick cases on their own, and work on the cases on their own but after every case they had to let Near know about their involvement. All the officials were still baffled after the Kira case, given Light's involvement, so they still weren't really trusting anyone.

As Mello pulled up the last sheet to fill in the remaining information needed to close the case, the thoughts that Mello dreaded the most (apart from the intrusive thoughts of Matt's death since the shootout) clouded his mind. Matt was once again retracing all of his morning activities, even rethinking their morning banter to make sure that he'd closed the door.

With the thoughts still running in circles in his mind Mello somehow managed to finish his report. While he made his way back home as fast as he could the thoughts still kept looping in his mind. Mello wondered if changing someone's physiological levels via the soulmate connection was possible. In that case he would've killed the love of his life with his own bare thoughts.

Once he got home Mello saw the door firmly locked and let out a sigh. He hadn't realized Matt's tension had gotten over him too. Mello opened up the connection, clearing it up completely. He sent Matt a thought, _"No, you didn't forget to lock the door. You can quit fixating on it now."_

Then he made an elaborate show of inserting the key into the keyhole. Then turning the key. He even went as far as describing the clicking sound of the door. The. He described opening the door and stepping inside and closing it behind himself. And equally elaborately he described locking the door.

It took Matt a while to send him a thought back. He was apologizing and Mello could hear the obvious embarrassment in his voice.

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was bothering you so much. Thanks babe!"_ Matt said.

_"Babe my ass, you just get home!"_ Mello snapped at his boyfriend but by now he'd calmed down enough to let Matt off the hook with only a warning.


	6. Yes, that sounds much better in your head.

The day was hot but not unpleasant. A light wind was blowing through the window making the weather barely tolerable. Despite all the sweat and the burning sensation on skin Matt and Mello were stubbornly clinging to each other on the old leather sofa. Since the leather sofa had been Mello's idea he was always the one to lay on it, Matt would then shuffle his way on top of his boyfriend. Even now Mello was watching as Matt's head moved up and down with each breath Mello took.

They had been, as usual, talking about their latest case at first, but soon the heat of the room and Mello's leather vest along with the rumble of Mello's chest as he spoke made Matt fall asleep. Mello didn't have the heart to wake up his boyfriend, even when he felt him drooling on his chest. He'd tried to sleep too but he wasn't feeling like even closing his eyes. Instead he chose to blow little puffs on Matt's head, whether to tease him or relax him, Mello wasn't sure.

Soon his thoughts went back to the case. They were stuck. They needed a piece of evidence but getting their hands on it wasn't easy. The criminal mastermind was a former Wammy's boy, just like them. He was quite skilled, albeit not as much as the Golden trio of Wammy's. This new boy had decided to be everyone's Robin Hood and deprive the rich from their money. Mello wasn't against the idea but the way the boy was doing it was wrong. He had already killed fifteen people before they had managed to track him down. There was no risk of anyone else dying since Near's team had managed to catch him but they had no proper evidence. Obviously, in the end it was him and Matt they needed. Finding the lair had been easy but penetrating it was a whole another issue. Matt had managed to hack his way in but the needed evidence was in physical form. They needed to get a file but the boy had left too many loyal underlings for them to deal with. Near had offered his own men but stubborn as he was Mello refused any help. He could do it. All he needed to do was let Matt play around with the computers and hidden cameras while he would go in.

All he'd have to do was get a fake uniform. He'd sneak in with a few hand grenades. He'd somehow (he still needed to think of how) make his way to the main room and steal the file from there. He'd avoid killing anyone up until then unless he's really need to do that. Once he'd get his hands on the file he'd get the hell out of that place and bomb it to the ground. It was better to do so than let there be a chance for the equipment in that place to fall into the wrong hands.

Mello had no idea how long had passed. He'd been so engrossed in planning his escape that he didn't notice Matt stirring up until instead of the brown hair he could see a pair of blue eyes staring right into his. There were red marks on Matt's red cheek and a dry streak ending halfway it. Matt was staring at him owlishly and Mello answered to the stare back in the exact same way. It was obvious that Matt wanted to say something but he was clearly half asleep, no where near conscious.

As Mello waited for his boyfriend to say something, the other boy blinked his eyes, puffed his nose while taking a deep breath instead of yawning, and then without a word slumped back on Mello's chest. Perhaps Matt had mumbled something but Mello wasn't sure. Although confusing Mello decided to ignore what had just happened. Matt kept always coming up with things to tell Mello and this wouldn't have been the first time he'd wanted to tell him something in the middle of his sleep but failed to do so.

It didn't take long before Mello was engrossed in his escape planning again. In his head he was walking through the corridors. There was no need for him to actually do the detours but if he wanted to burn the place down then there was no helping it. He didn't let himself think too hard. Even today the thought of fire made him feel nauseous. He just thought of himself getting out. Even though he was making serious plans, he couldn't help making things more grand and adventurous. He thought of himself walking out of the lair in a dramatic fashion, holding the file as the flames engulfed the whole building. But instead of his motorbike he could see Matt standing in front of him. The boy had crossed his arms and was staring back at him with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, it sounds great in your head."

Mello was baffled for a moment. In his thoughts Matt was supposed to give him a conspiratory smile after he got back home, not a snarky comment right outside the lair. It took a moment for him to realize that Matt was projecting his thoughts to Mello. He hadn't realized he'd left the connection wide open and disturbed Matt's sleep.

"Now get yourself home and end this dream so I can sleep peacefully." Matt said, before vanishing from Mello's thoughts.

Mello did as his boyfriend asked him to. When awake, thoughts could be stopped from being projected easily. But when one of the partners was sleeping it was harder. The one actively thinking had to finish their entire thought process to tone down the connection. Mello kept it short and quick. He thought of himself getting on the motorbike and driving all the way home to show Matt the file he'd retrieved. But instead of shooting a smile his way Mello kissed his boyfriend's forehead as an apology for invading his dreams.

A few hours later when Mello had fallen asleep and Matt finally woke up he opened the AC. Since Mello wasn't thinking anymore there was no problem with the AC making a whirring sound. Matt took the leather vest off of his boyfriend, to put it in the laundry after all the drooling he had done in that awful sleeping position, when he remembered the kiss. Carefully, he moved Mello's fringe aside and planted a real kiss back on his boyfriend's forehead.


	7. It's coffee you're craving. Go get some. And bring me some. You made me want it, too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing anyway and I'm running out of the already-nonexistent-creativity for this fic so this will be the last chapter :)

"It's coffee you're craving. Go get some. And bring me some. You made me want it, too."

"Matt, you know, I don't want coffee. I want—"

"I know what you want, babe. But that's not what you're craving. You're craving caffeine and there's plenty of that in a cup of warm coffee."

"But I don't want coffee, it's bitter and and I hate it."

"Says the man who only ever eats dark chocolate." Matt mumbled, ignoring his boyfriend's glares of disbelief and refocused on the interesting book about coding he'd been reading.

"Matt—" Mello tried to use a coaxing voice, but was cut short by his boyfriend's tired sigh.

"Mello, we've talked about this. You need to eat properly now. We're not on the run, we're not trying to _copy anyone_ and we are certainly not going to survive only on chocolate when there're so many other things rotting in the kitchen. Go make some coffee for both of us and also bring some cheese sticks."

"Fine," Mello gave in. Despite Mello's fiery nature it was Matt who ruled between the two of them, and if he said anything then there was no arguing it.

Giving one last longing look to his boyfriend, which got bluntly ignored, Mello got up and trotted to the kitchen to make coffee and bring the cheese sticks. He had no idea how this was any healthier than a chocolate bar but he wasn't going to argue it. Last time he had tried to argue Matt had tuned the connection down for three weeks. Mello had thought he'd last through it. He was depressed after only about half a week. Finally after three weeks he had begged his boyfriend to stop it. The void in his head was horrible. He hadn't experienced such void even when he had been apart from Matt after leaving Wammy's.

"I fucking hate him," he mumbled as he set out to make the instant coffee. As much as Matt liked to preach about healthy diet to Mello his own diet sucked too. Most of the food was readymade frozen food, or instant products like the tiny coffee packet that Mello ripped open. Before letting Matt take over the tedious task of grocery shopping Mello had had no idea that there could be s many types of readymade products.

He poured some hot water into the cups and then set out to go through the cupboards to find the cheese sticks. Matt usually bought a lot of groceries at once so they didn't need to deal with that too often, but it also meant that their cupboards were filled and it was hard to find any food, specially snacks. It was a miracle how they always managed to eat everything without crossing the expiration dates.

While moving things around in the cupboard Mello spotted a half eaten milk chocolate bar. Mello only let him eat chocolate on special occasions, like after successfully solving a case. It had been a huge reduction but Mello had put up with it. After the first time he hadn't broken the rule, but today he was seriously craving some chocolate. Although milk chocolate wasn't his kind of chocolate (Matt preferred it) Mello was fine with anything for now as long as it had the word chocolate in it.

Glancing around as if Matt had suddenly tapped the entire kitchen, Mello broke a line of chocolate squares. He hoped Matt won't notice the lost line of squares. He snapped the pieces apart carefully, trying to avoid any and all kinds of unnecessary sounds that might reach Matt"s ears. To top it off, Mello turned to face the coffee cups so even if Matt by any chance came into the kitchen Mello would have time to gulp down the chocolate and gracefully turn around with a tray of coffee and cheese sticks. Mello felt like throwing a tantrum. Why was Matt being so cruel to him? So what he was a bit underweight and felt slightly dizzy at times. It wasn't that bad.

He put one by one all the pices into his mouth and let the chocolate melt in his mouth. He felt ecstatic, it had been too long since his last chocolate intake. Once all of the chocolate had melted away, he wiped his hands and mouth to get rid of all the evidence and then took the tray to his boyfriend.

"Here you go," he handed Matt a cup and the packet of cheese sticks.

Matt turned away from the screen to take the cup, but instead of returning to work he turned at his boyfriend and stared the young man dead into the eyes. "You had chocolate, didn't you?"

"Seriously, Matt? You really think I'm going to eat chocolate without your permission after last time?" Mello huffed at his boyfriend in a nonchalant way. Internally he was doing more than screaming.

"Of course not, sorry babe," Matt said and leaned in for a kiss to which Mello eagerly answered.

It was a mistake. The moment they broke the kiss, instead of the usually slightly hazed look, Matt had a questioning look. It took a moment for Mello to realize what he had done.

"Shit."

"Indeed." 

"Listen Matt, don't get mad. I was just seriously craving chocolate. And it was just one line!" He tried to calm down his boyfriend before things got out of hands.

After a moment of anticipation Matt sighed for the second time that night. "I guess I've been, perhaps, a little too strict to you."

He got up and went to the kitchen, and came back with the half eaten chocolate bar and a new unopened one.

"Matt, we, you don't have to. I swear it was just this once." Mello said, when he saw what his boyfriend was holding.

"Nah," Matt said, pulling the blond boy with him on the leather couch. "I kinda miss the strong taste of chocolate on your lips all the time, not that it would ever beat the taste of your lips that I've gotten these past few months, but I'm okay with your chocolate eating only if you promise to eat other things too. Also, I'm kind of tired of monitoring your eating all the time," he said as he hadned the unopened packet to his boyfriend and broke a piece from his chocolate bar.

Mello was baffled. He wasn't sure which one baffled him more. Matt's confession that he loved the taste of Jos lips when they kissed or that Matt was letting him eat chocolate.

"I really don't know what to say," he confessed still holding the bar of chocolate in his hands as if it was a magical artifact.

"Why don't you, instead of saying anything just enjoy the chocolate," Matt said. He held a piece Between his lips and leaned closer to Mello again, pressing the piece against his lips too.

Once again Matt had surprised him. He'd never done it before. Mello was surprised but pleased too. He dived into the kiss, letting the chocolate melt and mix with the taste of Matt's lips. 

Maybe reducing chocolate wasn't that bad. He had had a hard time in the beginning but by now he was used to it. And if Matt really did enjoy the taste of his lips then he was more than please to eat three proper meals every day made of all the awful food combinations that Matt came up with. They could leave chocolate for such moments when Matt felt like seducing Mello was a good idea and would end well (only to regret it later).

As their kiss got deeper, the coffee and the cheese sticks were forgotten on the table top where Mello had put the tray.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :) also do at least leave a comment, even if you don't like it. I'm trying to improve my writing and any kind of criticism is welcome :)!


End file.
